earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Friends Old and New 2
Characters * Ash Miles * Bobby Singer * Dean Winchester * Sam Winchester * Ellen Harvelle * Jo Harvelle Location * Harvelle's Roadhouse, Keystone City, KS * November 12th 2015, 1941 Local Time VOX Archive * Ash Miles: What? It closin' time? * Sam Winchester: That's Ash? * Jo Harvelle: Mm-hmm. He's a genius. * Ellen Harvelle: Get over here, Ash. Bobby's got a job for you. * Dean Winchester: crinkling You've gotta be kiding me, this guy's no genius. He's a... Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie. * Ash Miles: footsteps, chuckle, chair sliding on floor, body settling on chair I like you. * Dean Winchester: '''Thanks? * '''Jo Harvelle: Just give him a chance. * Dean Winchester: sigh Okay, uh... Bobby? * Bobby Singer: Can you work upsome algorithm to find us people who were invloved in two fires, separated by twenty-two years exactly. The first one happening when they were only six months old. In both instances, a loved one died. * Ash Miles: Sounds doable... That it? * Bobby Singer: Dean, give him your dad's journal. * Dean Winchester: What? Why? * Bobby Singer: Just do it, dammit. Turn to the part about the Yellow-Eyed Demon. * Dean Winchester: sigh All right. shifting, clatter, papers shifitng, leather sliding on wooden surface This stuff's our dad's life, so uh, let's see what you make of it. * Ash Miles: shifting, silence, papers shifting Huh... shifting Come on. This crap ain't real. There ain't nobody can track a demon like this. * Sam Winchester: Our dad could. * Ash Miles: Okay... papers shifting There are non-parametrics, shifting statistical overviews, shifting prospects and correlations, shifting I mean... damn! shifting They're signs. Omens. Uh, if you can track 'em, you can track this demon. shifting You know, like crop failures, electrical storms... pause You ever been struck by lightening? * Sam Winchester: ... * Dean Winchester: ... * Ellen Harvelle: Ash, focus... * Ash Miles: pause It ain't fun. * Sam Winchester: Can you track it or not? * Ash Miles: Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time to work up the algorithms but, uh, give me... shifting, clatter, footsteps Fifty-one hours? Yeah, fifty-one hours. * Dean Winchester: Hey, man? * Ash Miles: Yeah? * Dean Winchester: I, uh, dig your haircut. * Ash Miles: scoff All business up front, hand brushing hair party in the back! footsteps * Sam Winchester: Hey, Ellen, what is that? * Ellen Harvelle: It's a police scanner. We keep tabs on things, we- * Sam Winchester: No, no, no, no, the, um, the folder. * Ellen Harvelle: Uh, I was gonna give this to Bobby, actually. But take a look, if you want. * Bobby Singer: Oh, something for me? Why you shouldn't have. * 3 instances * Dean Winchester: sigh Yeah. So. I guess I've got fifty one hours to waste. Maybe tonight we shoudl, uh... * Jo Harvelle: ... giggle Yeah? * Dean Winchester: No, you know what? Never mind. * Jo Harvelle: What? * Dean Winchester: Nothing, just, uh, wrong place, wrong time. * Jo Harvelle: You know, body settling into chair I thought you were gonna toss me some cheap pickup line. * Dean Winchester: ice crinking Who me? No... chuckle * Jo Harvelle: Most hunters come through that door think they can get in my pants with some... pizza, a six pack, and side one of Zeppelin IV. * Dean Winchester: Well... crinkling what a bunch of scumbags. * Jo Harvelle: Not you. * Dean Winchester: I guess not. * Jo Harvelle: How's your head? crinkling, hand stroking cheek Doesn't look so bad. * Dean Winchester: Yeah, it feels a lot better now... * Sam Winchester: Dean, come here, check this out. * Dean Winchester: crinkling, clatter, footsteps Yeah. What's up? * Sam Winchester: A few murders, not far from here, that Ellen caught wind of. Looks to me like there might be a hunt. * Dean Winchester: Yeah. So? * Sam Winchester: So, I told her we'd check it out. * Dean Winchester: crinkling You've gotta be kidding me. A killer clown? * Sam Winchester: Yeah. He left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents. Ripped them to pieces, actually. * Dean Winchester: And this family was at some carnival that night? * Sam Winchester: Right, right. The, uh, crinkling Cooper Carnivals. * Dean Winchester: So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit. * Ellen Harvelle: Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop. Alibis all around. Plus this girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are saying trauma, of course. * Dean Winchester: Well, I know what you're thinking, Sam. * Sam Winchester: Oh? * Dean Winchester: "Why did it have to be clowns"? chuckle * Sam Winchester: scoff Oh, give me a break. * Dean Winchester: You didn't think I'd remember, did you? I mean, come on, you still bust out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television. * Jo Harvelle: footsteps Seriously? * Sam Winchester: Well, at least, I'm not afraid of flying. * Dean Winchester: Planes crash! * Sam Winchester: And apparently clown kill! * Bobby Singer: So, Ellen, these types of murders, they ever happen before? * Ellen Harvelle: Uh, shifting 1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus, same M.O. It happened three times, three different locales. * Bobby Singer: That's odd. If it is a spirit, it's usually bound to a specific locale, you know, a house, or a town. * Sam Winchester: So how's this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival? * Dean Winchester: Cursed object, maybe. Spirit attaches itself to something and the carnival carries it around with them. * Sam Winchester: Great. Paranormal scavenger hunt. * Dean Winchester: Well, this case was your idea. By the way, why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job. * Sam Winchester: So? * Dean Winchester: It's just... not like you, that's all. I thought you were hell-bent for leather on the demon hunt. * Sam Winchester: I don't know, I just think, this job, it's what Dad would have wanted us to do. * Dean Winchester: What Dad would have wanted? * Sam Winchester: Yeah. So? * Dean Winchester: Nothing... jingling Yeah, okay... Let's go gank us a killer clown. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Friends Old and New 1. * Story continues in VOX Box: Friends Old and New 3. Links and References * VOX Box: Friends Old and New 2 Category:VOX Box Category:Ash Miles/Appearances Category:Bobby Singer/Appearances Category:Dean Winchester/Appearances Category:Sam Winchester/Appearances Category:Ellen Harvelle/Appearances Category:Jo Harvelle/Appearances Category:Harvelle's Roadhouse/Appearances Category:Keystone City/Appearances